


Attached

by BigE2955



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto
Genre: Amnesia, Eventual Romance, Harem, Mild Angst, Multi, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Time Travel, pov shifts between characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigE2955/pseuds/BigE2955
Summary: Sasuke's first attempt at a new space-time ninjutsu backfires, dumping three amnesiac women in his lap. He'd pass them along for Naruto to handle - except they've already imprinted on him like a trio of little ducklings. "How did my life come to this?"





	Attached

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto, neither do I own Highschool DxD. I do not own any of the characters in either.

**Summary: _Sasuke's first attempt at a new space-time ninjutsu backfires, dumping three amnesiac women in his lap. He'd pass them along for Naruto to handle - except they've already imprinted on him like a trio of little ducklings. "How did my life come to this?"_  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters in it. I do not own DxD, nor do I own any of the characters in it. The plot (however thin) of this story is mine, and I will not tolerate anyone copying my personal material.**

* * *

**Well, this is a new step for me-let's hope it's something that will interest you guys.**

**Now, a brief Q/A. These are not questions that people have asked me, but they are questions I will assume people will ask.**

_**Why is Sasuke the male protagonist and not Naruto?** _ **: The answer to that is simple: I prefer Sasuke as a character, and I think that stories with him are much more interesting-and more importantly** _**fresh** _ **compared to the same Naruto-centric fics that are released every day.**

_**Why did you select -so and so- to be a part of the main pairing? :** _ **Rias I selected because she's probably the girl that catches my eye the most in DxD. Irina I selected because I like her design. Xenovia I selected because a friend of mine likes her, and I think she's pretty cool too.**

_**Why don't you kill yourself for writing Sasuke-centric stuff, faggot?** _ **: Because I won't be able to torture Naru-wankers with my Sasuke-centric stuff. To any Naru-wankers who can actually tolerate Sasuke stuff, you are excluded from that statement… mostly.**

_**How often will you update this? :** _ **It depends. More comments would help, ;). No, seriously, it depends-I have a lot of stories to focus on, but I'll try and update this at least every month or so. Maybe more often, I don't know.**

**Whew, now that's over with, we can finally get to the story proper.**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a comment, a kudos, and to bookmark the story.  
**

* * *

It was growing on noon, and Sasuke knew his energy for the day had already dwindled. Naruto had yanked him out of his apartment at the crack of dawn, to bombard him with a multitude of questions while subtly getting Sasuke to pay for his breakfast at Ichiraku's.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to do this for you?" Sasuke grumbled, as he forked over a wad of bills to the grey haired man behind the counter.

Naruto grinned, and at least a dozen women in the street behind them swayed on their feet and practically fainted. Which was strange, because they couldn't even see his grin-maybe it was some kind of subconscious girl thing Sasuke had never heard of. It seemed a tad stronger than when he had been a kid, that was for sure.

"Hinata's cooking is great and all, but I'll take a breakfast at Ichiraku's anyday." Naruto said. He continued to grin until a flicker of worry flashed over his face. "Don't tell Hinata I said that, alright?"

Sasuke merely shook his head, and turned back to the counter. He tucked into his bowl; if he was paying for it, he might as well eat it, right?

Naruto had spent most of the time asking him the same irritating questions. 'How are you doing?' 'Everything alright with the girls?' 'You better not be plotting some secret takeover of the village!' All the while, Sasuke would hum and nod, and secretly plot to takeover the village just so he could outlaw ramen and watch Naruto wilt in despair.

It was an hour later that Sasuke was finally freed from the shackles of what he ominously deemed the ' _idiot's curse_ ', aka the strange ability Naruto possessed to get what he wanted from people-in this case him.

His apartment beckoned him. He gave his neighbor the stink eye as he walked up to his door, because he _knew_ that she had been the one to leave that rotten egg in his mailbox the other day, and he still wasn't sure how he was going to pay her back yet.

Sasuke yawned, and silently resolved to take a power nap. Which was what he typically did after talking with Naruto anyways-for obvious reasons, because that idiot was just too exhausting to deal with on a daily basis. He didn't know how Hinata managed.

He slipped his key out of his pocket, twisted it into his lock, opened the door and stepped into the apartment.

Rias Gremory smiled at him.

Or, to be more accurate, a topless Rias Gremory. He'd seen her breasts bare before-practically everyone who knew her had-but to have them thrown on him so suddenly was a little jarring.

"Hello, Sasuke-san." she simpered.

To get an idea of just how impact this sight was, a description of Rias is needed. She's tall, though still a little shorter than Sasuke. Her hair red, crimson, the kind of shade that reminded Sasuke of blood or the _sharingan_. And her figure, well, to put it simply this woman was curvy.

Actually, curvy doesn't really begin to describe it-if there was a way to describe what she looked like, Sasuke would have to use the word angelic, and that was saying something for him. The way she flaunted it, you'd think Rias would be a supermodel; or a pornstar, though Sasuke was well aware of the fact that she was a virgin, for reasons that he dared not dwell on for fear of pitching a tent then and there.

To put it simply, half the men in Konoha would have turned red as her hair and likely fainted at the sight of her topless. The other half probably would have stared at her in shock for a dozen minutes. Sasuke merely blinked, and closed the door behind him.

He didn't want anyone to peep inside and catch a view of _that_. Who knows what idea they might get.

"Where's your shirt?" Sasuke asked.

Rias continued to smile at him, sweet and innocent (for her), completely unabashed at the fact of her obvious nudity.

"I took it off." Rias said.

The corners of his lips curled down. "And what about your bra?" he chose to ask, though the answer to that was obvious.

"I took that off, too." she said, her cheeks still stretched in that same smile.

Sasuke rubbed his nose. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"It got hot in here." Rias said. "So I took off my shirt and my bra to cool off." She gave a little flourish, and her breasts _jiggled_ in a way that made Sasuke feel uncomfortable. "Does that answer your inquiry?"

"I showed you how to use the thermostat in this place. I don't care if it's 'archaic' or however you put it…!" Sasuke rubbed his forehead, and grit his teeth. "I don't like coming home and being hit with _that_ , you know?"

Rias frowned. "I was under the impression that men liked being faced with a shirtless woman." she said.

"Well, I-" He paused. "I don't dislike it, I just-"

Thankfully, another occupant of the apartment came to save him from stumbling and bumbling over his words-something which he hadn't done since the last time Sakura had recommended him for a prostate exam. That was a joke by the way; the actual last time he'd gotten like that had been after he had learned the truth about Itachi.

Laugh at that.

Anyway, a loud _crash_ echoed through the living room, and a loud feminine screech. "Dang it!" a voice cursed. "Again?!"

Sasuke's frown grew ever more pronounced. "Put a shirt on," he told Rias, before he stepped past her and down the hallway. A rather familiar sight met him in the narrow corridor-a chestnut haired girl sat on her knees, broken pieces of glass littering the floor in front of her. A voluptuous, blue haired girl stood beside her. "What did you do, Irina?"

Irina Shidou stared up at him, and he couldn't help but scowl at this overly _adorable_ look on her face. Damn, he was getting soft.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" she said. "It just got in the way and…"

"If you're wondering what she did," a curt voice cut in. "Irina decided to go ahead and break another one of your things with her clumsiness. Again."

Irina glared at the blue haired girl. "Xenovia! Don't rat me out like that!"

Xenovia chuckled, and fell silent as Sasuke directed his attention back to Irina. "Was it on purpose?"

"N-no!" Irina said. "Of course not."

Sasuke sighed.

To make it obvious why Sasuke felt bad for her, the appearance she gave him was bordering on pathetic. Irina was small, she was short, and he stood a two-thirds of a foot taller than her even when she stood on her tiptoes. To put her down on her knees, it made her look like a child; Sasuke was many things, but even he couldn't get angry at such a flimsy looking woman. Well, at least not in his current state of mind-Irina was just lucky she hadn't met him three years ago.

The fact that she was so cute made it harder. Sasuke was not exactly a connoisseur of women-many people had taken his adamant rejection of fangirls to be a sign that he was 'asexual' or 'gay' for whatever reason-but even he could tell when a woman was attractive and when she wasn't.

And with those big violet eyes, that long wavy chestnut hair, those lovely and soft features, Irina likely would have made Uchiha Madara melt with her 'puppy dog' look.

Which she shot him now, in full force, well aware of the fact that Sasuke had not fallen for it the last time she had given him it. Because he was not Uchiha Madara, he was Uchiha Sasu

"You know, I never thought about this before," Xenovia murmured. She bent down, picked up a shard of glass and examined it. "But you really do not look the type to have a vase in your house, Sasuke."

The thing she had broken (this time) had been a vase, an ugly one at that. One that Naruto and Sakura had given him as a 'housewarming' gift, which essentially meant that he couldn't throw it away without hearing them bitch for weeks on end about how little he appreciated them.

Actually, to be honest, he had hoped something like this would happen. Irina's clumsiness had become evident rather quickly, and Sasuke had decided to take the risk and put the vase in a 'risky' spot, in the hopes of her breaking it.

He hadn't planned on getting mad at her at all. Of course, she didn't know that.

"It was a gift from a friend." he said to Xenovia. "Irina, just pick up the pieces, and make sure it all gets thrown away. Alright?"

"Y-you're not mad?" she asked, and blinked those big eyes of hers up at him. "You were mad last time…"

"Last time you broke a plate that had been in my clan for generations." Sasuke deadpanned. "This time, you broke a vase that I could care less about. Just clean it up, and I won't mention it again."

"Okay…" Irina murmured. She stared up at him for a long moment-before a flush appeared on her cheeks, perhaps because she realized how kind of creepy it was to stare at someone so intently. She began to clean the glass up, but the blush persisted.

"Help her, Xenovia. Knowing Irina, she'd probably cut herself and get blood all over my apartment unsupervised…" Sasuke said.

Xenovia shrugged, and knelt down to aid her friend in cleaning up.

Now, Xenovia was an interesting character, one of the few women that had intrigued Sasuke from the moment he'd met her. She was cool, distant, and yet there was that undertone of affection and warmth around her friends. Not to mention her looks-like Rias, and unlike Irina, Xenovia was absolutely stacked when it came to the genetic lottery. Sasuke would never admit this fact to any of them, but if there was one thing he wished, is was that Xenovia and Irina were just as open about their bodies as Rias was.

Even he, the great 'ice king' as some dubbed him, would probably take a nosedive at the sight of all three of them-

Fuck, he was getting off track.

Sasuke walked away from the two girls, reassured in the fact that the ugly vase had finally been vanquished from his premises.

"Hello, Sasuke-san." Rias greeted him once more.

Of course, she was still topless-actually, it looked as if the loose sweatpants (were those his?) that she wore had slid down her slim hips a little when he had been gone.

"Put on a shirt for fuck's sake!" Sasuke snapped, his voice carrying a bite with it that would have made an ordinary woman wince.

Rias was not an ordinary woman. "But I like not having one on!" Rias whined, and she looked like a kid who was being accosted by their least favorite Disney character. "It's so much more comfortable this way, Sasuke-san…!"

"Oh for the love of…"

Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

He ran a hand through his hair.

He tried not to dwell on the fact that he was actually asking a woman to put her clothes back on.

He also tried not to think about the fact that it would be _so_ easy to get her to take the rest off…

Sasuke took a deep breath.

You know, some backtracking would probably be a good idea here.

After all, how on any earth, in any dimension, in any universe, did _Uchiha fucking Sasuke_ end up sharing an apartment with three beautiful, busty, and more importantly gullible women?

Well, the answer to that is-

* * *

It was a bright summer's day. The sun was high in the sky, the warmth in the air was just that perfect mix of welcoming and refreshing, and more importantly, it was a very very _boring_ day. Boring was good to Sasuke. Boring meant that he didn't have any killer Akatsuki members on his tail, boring meant that he wasn't going to receive a dozen dirty looks for every thirteen people that walked past him, boring meant that he could just _walk_ and not have to worry about anything else.

So he walked.

And walked.

For over two years, all he'd done was walk.

The initial plan had been to 'atone for his sins' or something of that sort; for him to go from village to village, doing good deeds and changing the perception of both himself and the Uchiha among the rural communities of the Land of Fire and beyond.

That was the plan.

But, as someone who had never existed in this world stated-" _I have always found that plans are useless, but planning is indispensable."_ Unfortunately for Sasuke, the extent of his planning had been to 'walk east'.

Three months of traveling had brought him to a big blue ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see. Ships never dared to journey across it, and any shinobi who had attempted it failed-Sasuke wasn't keen on repeating their attempts, and he had no reason to go there anyway. So he turned, and instead walked to the northwest.

Lush fields, endless seas of forest and woods, even a cow or two that grazed in an open clearing. A gently smoking crater that was still being filled in after the Juubi's rage, and numerous villages that shut him out for fear of shinobi rather than any fear of him in particular.

It was a pleasant time, perhaps the first pleasant time Sasuke had experienced since the days of Team Seven in his youth.

One year passed, and Sasuke heard nothing but murmurs from Konoha. Which was strange-when you had someone like Naruto around in such a prominent position, Sasuke figured that there would be a crisis every other month.

Two years. Sasuke decided to stick his nose back into Konoha, only to find that the moon was falling and that Naruto was on some stupid quest to rescue a princess or something like that. Naturally, he showed up, had his moment of badassery, and then proceeded to leave without so much as a 'hello'. Because he was Uchiha Sasuke, and that was what he did.

One might think that over seven hundred days of travel might get a little dull; and well, Sasuke would be a liar to claim that it hadn't. He had done a lot of good though-he'd helped to repair villages, mend famine, and more importantly he had saved a lot of lives on his journey.

As was aforementioned, _that_ day in particular had been a boring one thus far. He had broken up camp at dawn, and begun his journey to the south because he'd already hit the great wall of mountains that prevented him from progressing any further to the north-west.

He paused around midday, to eat a simple lunch and to-well, and to train. He was still vigilant about that sort of stuff after all, and there was no need to allow his skills to rust if the next great threat was around the corner. Which it very well may be.

Sasuke decided to work with his _Rinnegan_ that day. A decision that would forever impact the rest of his life, though of course he wasn't aware of that at the time.

He went through the normal routine: he fiddled with _Amenotejikara_ , the various paths, and even tried working on that 'other' ability; one that he had recently discovered, where he could sort of go into other dimensions. Sort of. He'd never been able to get into one as of then, but he had seen into the portals and witnessed some pretty interesting things. If only he could figure out the exact process-then, he could open a portal whenever he wanted to.

You might already know what's going to happen, because why else would this day be so important as to transcribe?

On that day, Sasuke figured out how to open a portal for longer than five seconds.

His eyes widened, and his feet shook as the chakra costs of the jutsu took its toll on his body. The vortex was big, and purple, it rippled in the air and made it seem like he was being sucked inside despite the fact that he hadn't moved an inch since he had opened it.

"Fu- fuck." he hissed. The thing was powerful, and of course it was-this was a jutsu that Kaguya her-fucking-self had devised. He was a mere man, despite all of his dojutsu and techniques, and a mere man had only the faintest hope of keeping something like interdimensional travel in checked.

The portal seemed to hiss, like if you dropped water onto a fire, but not enough to extinguish it. Something red poked out of it, and Sasuke recoiled.

Then, the portal gave way to what seemed to be a mass of blue, red, chestnut and white. Sasuke blinked twice, to find that it was three girls that had tumbled out of the portal in a tangle of limbs-each of them clad in the same schoolgirl uniform, complete with short skirt and tight shirts.

His concentration snapped, and the portal closed.

Sasuke breathed hard and fast, he tumbled forward until the very tips of the redhead's hair brushed against his feet. "What the hell?" he cursed. "Where- how did… who the hell are you people?"

Groggy and disoriented only began to describe what the three girls felt. Their heads were loopy, their vision going from upside down to rightside up on the flip of a dime, and it was all they could do to not hurl on the ground right then and there.

Slowly, Rias, Xenovia and Irina rose to their feet.

They stared at Sasuke, and he stared right back.

"... hello?" Irina said.

Sasuke blinked.

"Is he mute or something?" Xenovia mumbled.

Sasuke blinked.

"Do tell us where we are, human." Rias said. "It's a shame if we're trespassing on your land, but we have places to be that are not in the middle of the woods."

A vein twitched on his forehead. "What kind of moron calls another person a 'human'?" he retorted.

Rias scoffed. "I assure you, I am anything but a moron! I am-" She paused for a moment, but it seemed Sasuke was more pressing than whatever had worried her, for she set her sights back on him. "Tell us where we are, human."

"We don't have time to play games." Xenovia growled. "If you think that you can kidnap us or something of that sort, you are sorely mistaken."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Kidnap you?" he said.

Irina blanched. "Guys, I think you're-"

"Hush," Rias and Xenovia said together.

He sighed. "I have no idea what you think I've done to you." Sasuke said. "I'll answer your question-currently, we are nowhere. The nearest town is twenty kilometers that way; but, if you keep making threats you're not going anywhere." His voice was threatening, because seriously, you would be an idiot to trust three people who just randomly popped out of a portal.

Xenovia cracked her knuckles. "You answered wrong, human." she said.

"Wait, don't-" Irina cried, but it was too late.

Xenovia was not rash by any means, but she was certainly overconfident. Considering she thought she was up against little more than an ordinary human, it was perfectly understandable that she thought she could win.

She thought wrong, however.

A purple skeletal arm appeared from thin air, and flicked her away as Sasuke might flick a dust mite off of his shoulder.

Xenovia tumbled head over heels for a good half a dozen meters, though she did manage to find her way back onto her feet.

The _Susanoo_ arm had disappeared as quickly as it had materialized.

Rias stared at him, shell shocked.

"I don't think…" she murmured. "I don't think we have our powers here."

"Powers?" Sasuke questioned.

"Our-" Suddenly, she paused. "Wait. What powers _are_ we supposed to have?"

The three girls exchanged a glance while Sasuke stared at them with a frown.

"I'm Xenovia Quarta." Xenovia said.

"I'm Rias Gremory." Rias said.

"I'm Irina Shidou." Irina said.

A pause.

"Then why can't I remember anything else?" they said in unison.

"Remember what?" Sasuke asked.

Xenovia glared at him. Rias gave him a careful, calculating look before she chose to answer. "Where we came from." Rias said. "I remember vague things, I think. That I'm a- a devil of sorts. I believe I had a brother and a lover? No, not a lover, more of a boyfriend I think, or at least a love interest."

"I think we were friends." Irina said to Xenovia. "Good friends."

Xenovia bit her lip, and said nothing. She chose to direct her gaze at the ground.

"I apologize for my earlier brashness." Rias said, and she bowed to Sasuke. "I did not realize that you were a man of power, and that is entirely my fault."

Sasuke frowned. "It's going to take more than an apology to make up for attempting to attack me." he said.

Rias, to his surprise, merely smiled at him. "I understand that. May I know your name?"

He debated it for a moment, but in the end, there really was no reason to conceal his identity from them. "I am Sasuke." he said. "Uchiha Sasuke."

If there was one thing that confirmed the fact that they were foreigners, it was their lack of reaction to the clan name 'Uchiha'. Even before two of them had come around and nearly destroyed the entire world-Sasuke liked to think that he had just been trying to destroy _Konoha_ , not the world-the name struck fear into people's hearts. These girls didn't even bat an eye, to them his last name might as well have been something insignificant like Yamada. Or Uzumaki. That last one was a joke by the way.

Not that Sasuke was irked by that fact. Not that he was irked by the fact that the fearsome reputation he had cultivated over the years by being an emotionless d-bag and all around a badass (and at times a whiny teenager) was all for naught when it came to these three women from another world. No, it did not irk him at all, no siree.

Okay, maybe it was time to shelve his ego for a little bit-cue shocked screams. Right about now, he had three girls with little to no memories, who were from a different world, and who couldn't help but look at him like he was some sort of divine figure.

Sasuke sighed, and clasped his fingers together in a seal. "Let me see if I can reopen the portal that brought you three here." Sasuke said. "I'm sure I can send you back to your world or whatever the hell you call it…"

He let out a strained gasp, and his _Rinnegan_ pulsed. His eye threatened to close, but he forced it back open, and slowly but surely the vortex reemerged.

"Let's be careful." Rias said. "I'm going to stick my head through and see what's on the other side." She did exactly that-Irina and Xenovia gripped the back of her shirt to ensure she wasn't sucked through or anything like that. Rias came back through a moment later. "I saw mages or wizards or something like that." she said. "I don't think that ours home."

Sasuke panted. "Alright…" he said. The vortex closed-a moment later, it reopened. Sweat rolled down his cheeks, and his knees shook. "Let's try it again."

She stuck her head back through.

Then, she came back again.

"I don't think there's any dinosaurs where we're from either." Rias said solemnly. "Can… can you open it again?"

Sasuke let out a gasp at that moment, and the vortex closed. He fell onto one knee, his _rinnegan_ eye forcing itself shut.

"No." he wheezed, as he felt like someone had jammed a foot into his gut. "I can't. It'll be a few weeks at least, considering how much I overused my _rinnegan_ , before I can do anything like that again."

Irina walked over to him, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder; Sasuke recoiled a little. "Are you alright?" she asked, and blinked those big eyes of hers at him. Sasuke's lips curled down.

He calmly pushed her hand away. "I'm fine," Sasuke said, as he eased himself back to his feet, his footing still a little shaky. "It's just that the jutsu I used to open those portals takes a lot of chakra."

"Chakra?" Xenovia questioned.

Sasuke paused. "Sort of like my stamina. It's what I put into my techniques, and I have a finite amount that regenerates overtime."

"Ah."

Rias rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "A few weeks." she said. "I suppose that settles it, then."

"Settles what?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we'll obviously have to accompany you until you can use that 'jutsu' once again." Rias said, and she smiled at him in a way that made his gut clench-not that he paid it any mind.

"... no." he said.

"Why not?" Xenovia questioned.

"I intended to take this journey on my own, not to drag three girls behind me when I do it." Sasuke said. "Even if it's only for a few weeks."

Rias frowned. "Surely it can't be that bad, Sasuke-san-you won't even notice us when we're traveling with you. I promise."

Sasuke was pretty sure that the exact opposite was true when it concerned women as eccentric as them.

He rubbed his nose.

Now, he did face a slight dilemma. A voice that sounded strangely like Itachi's whispered in his ear- _'You can't leave three girls out in the wilderness all alone with no memories, otouto.'_ \- and to be honest, that voice was probably right. Naruto would throw a hissy fit if he knew that Sasuke had abandoned three women-let alone three beautiful women at that.

"... fuck…" Sasuke groaned.

Irina blinked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." Sasuke said. "I know a place where the three of you can go; in all likelihood, you should be able to stay there for a few weeks until I come back with my _rinnegan_ rejuvenated. "

"Is this place trustworthy?" Rias asked.

He paused. "It has people that would trust someone like me." Sasuke said cryptically. "If they can trust me, they can trust you-that's all you need to know."

The three girls frowned at him for a moment.

Rias, ever the leader, took charge. "Lead the way then, Sasuke-san." she said. "I suppose we have nowhere else to go in the meantime."

"What's the place called?" irina said.

"Konohagakure." Sasuke replied.

"The Village Hidden in the-Trees?" Rias said.

"Leaves," Sasuke murmured. The corner of his lip quirked upward. "Nice try, though."

"... huh." Rias murmured. "I could have sworn my Japanese was perfect."

"Konohagakure, hmm?" Xenovia said. "That's an interesting name, though I doubt somewhere that would want to remain 'hidden' would allow three outsiders to enter and stay for a few weeks."

Sasuke chuckled. "The name is misleading."

"How so?" Rias asked.

"You'll see when we get there." He turned, and his cloak swished around him. "Come then, I suppose-it's only noon, and we have plenty of ground to cover before we reach Konoha."

He began to walk.

Xenovia, Rias, and Irina all exchanged glances with each other. Irina was the first to walk after him, Rias the second, and Xenovia the last. They caught up with him quickly.

"How long will this take?" Irina asked. "I mean, until we get there."

"A week or two." Sasuke replied. "Luckily enough, there was a village a few dozen kilometers back that's a hub-most travelers coming from the Land of Sand pass through it to get to Konoha. All we need to do is head then, then we can follow a side path and head straight to the village."

"Sounds good." Rias said.

The four of them lapsed into silence after that, the path filled with the sound of dirt crunching beneath their feet.

Sasuke was still trying to compartmentalize what had happened in his mind.

' _So, three mysterious girls appeared out of a portal that I made-and now, I'm the only one who can send them back to their original world.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. _'I'd never thought I would end up in a situation like this. It shouldn't be too much of a hassle though, right?'_

History books would later record that as the 'understatement of the century'.

If Sasuke had known that meeting those three girls would change his life forevermore, he likely would have left them right there in that clearing; but he didn't know that, and now, his life was never going to be the same.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for this chapter.**

**If you enjoyed it, do not forget to leave a comment -- comments are awesome, comments are an aspiring author's bread and wine, the thing they need to crawl out of bed in the morning and make more awesome fics for you guys. So do it! It'll take thirty seconds at most. Just do it! :D  
**

**Thanks for reading, and as always, have an awesome day.**


End file.
